Summary: Public Core The Public Core serves an external, global constituency of population scientists, policy makers, and the public at large. This core creates a ?virtual center? with a very broad reach--one that responds to current demands that research be linked to real world problems and that the methods and data used as evidence be widely accessible. CPC has a strong record in data dissemination and research communications and has an experienced team to lead and support this effort. The Public Core will be directed by Kathleen Mullan Harris; she is eminently qualified to lead this effort based on her extensive experience as PI of the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent to Adult Health (Add Health) which has been described as exemplifying dissemination of population research data. Her involvement with a large scientific user community (i.e., key stakeholders) will inform important dissemination and security procedures. A primary aim of this core is to make high-quality survey, contextual, and biological data available to a broad population community so that they can address complex social, behavioral, and health issues. Toward this end, CPC has launched three initiatives that are having an impact on the dissemination of data and its methodology: the CPC Data Center, Carolina Explorer, and Carolina Demography. In 2014, CPC began developing the CPC Data Center with the goals of promoting CPC's original data collections, streamlining the application process for access, and facilitating the dissemination of data to researchers. Beginning with its signature data sets, the CPC Data Center is standardizing the process by which data are shared and is releasing the tools that facilitate data discovery. The CPC Data Center initially focused on Add Health, Cebu Longitudinal Health and Nutrition Survey, the China Health and Nutrition Survey, and the Russia Longitudinal Monitoring Survey but will broaden its reach over time. Carolina Explorer grew out of a need for more efficient access to many contextual data sources that are of interest to population researchers, along with building tools that facilitate their access and use. The Carolina Demography initiative focuses on applied demography, with a particular emphasis on North Carolina population dynamics and a North Carolina constituency. In addition to these new initiatives, the Public Core maintains an extensive biological data resource (over 150,000 biospecimens) and makes some biospecimens available to the research community. CPC's data collection efforts and research projects also provide a rich environment for developing and demonstrating population science methods, including data collection technologies, best practices for collecting biospecimens, and analytic tools. CPC disseminates methods that have wide applicability via the web, seminars, and professional meetings. Also provided are library services tailored to meet the needs of the 21st century population community.